The Star In The Darkness
by Gmaster12
Summary: After having a nightmare, Yusei has fallen into a state of depression. His friends get worried about him after he starts acting strange as he begins to go on a dark path. Can Yusei defeat his darkness? Can his friends save him in time? Will Aki have the courage to confess to Yusei? Or will Yusei be consumed by his own inner demon? Pairings Yusei x Aki, Slight Jack x Carly.
1. Chapter 1

Gmaster12: Hi Everyone I'm back with a new story. Since I finished finals I began to make plans to write a new story, this popped into my head. I realized that Yusei is the only main Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonist who doesn't have a dark side and I wonder what if there was a darkness in Yusei that we never know about. There are alot of stories that have Yusei go evil. So Why not I give it a shot. This story takes place after the defeat of Z-ONE and before Team 5D's went their separate ways which I did not like. This will be a My first POV Story, it focuses on Yusei who is dealing with his darkness and his friends who are try to help him. Main pairing will be Yusei X Aki and some Jack x Carly. this story will be rated M so this will have cursing, blood and violence so be warned.

So now onto the Story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or its characters, just the story. Also I do not own the artwork as the cover, all credit goes to the original artist.

* * *

The Star In The Darkness

Chapter 1: Meeting with the Darker Half

_**(Yusei P.O.V) **_

Why? I asked. Why was I made to suffer? Why was I made to be the one to risk my life for others? I keep asking myself as these thoughts repeat in my head over and over.

I stood there alone in the darkness wondering if this was a dream or a nightmare?

It had been one year since I defeated Z-ONE and saved Neo Domino from being destroyed.

Though I did not do it alone since I had my friends with me our bonds made me strong in order to defeat Z-ONE.

By using the power of the crimson dragon and my friends' dragons I was able to achieve Over The Top Clear Mind.

With it I was able to perform Limiter Over Accel Synchro to summon Shooting Quasar Dragon. The dragon was the strength of our bonds and our power.

But suddenly after Z-One's defeat I began to feel empty, I didn't know why maybe it was because I felt that my friends would have been better off without me.

But that was a lie my friends care about me, they were worried when they thought I had died in the Arc Cradle. I was the one that brought them together, and because of that we were able to beat anything that came at us.

Not only were we signers but we were a team, we became Team 5D's and we were proud of it. We had faced many challenges from The Dark Signers to WRGP then The Ylliasters we conquered them all. I care deeply for my friends and her...Aki.

Aki, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in all my life. She was very special not only to the group but to me, back then she used to be a feared psychic duelist known as the Black Rose Witch.

But ever since we met I always had a desire to help her because she had been shunned all her life. Funny I have shared that feeling before. But I was the one that saved her took away all her pain and reunited her with her parents and because of that she was happy and blossomed into a wonderful person.

Jack and Crow would sometimes tease me or ask me when I would ask her out? Back then I wasn't sure what I felt for her? I didn't know if I wanted to just be her friend or something more?

I noticed that she had feelings for me and so have I for her but there been always an obstacle in the way. Even though she has changed into a wonderful woman, there are some that still think of her as a monster.

I hated how the people treated her and called a monster or a witch, I hated how she used to have been with Divine the bastard that only wanted to use her, manipulate her and make her a solider for his army of psychics in order to rule the world.

I was glad when that bastard died served him right for what he did, funny I never thought I would think like this? Even though I hated him I could never think such thoughts.

But why do I feel so alone? And why was I thinking this way? Why is it that I always have to end up being miserable?

"It doesn't make sense?" I said to myself while I walked in an endless void of darkness.

_"Nothing makes sense." _A voice came out of nowhere as I stopped. "Who said that?" I asked loudly.

_"Someone who knows you very well." _The voice said as I later heard a dark chuckle.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And how do you know me?"

_"Lets just say we are the same." _The voice said although it sounded just like me only darker. _"I have always been here with you, watching you. Seeing how much you had gone through over the past years." _I heard a hallow chuckle.

"Alright, Show yourself!" I shouted.

"_As you wish." _I saw something or someone coming out of the shadows appearing towards me. My eyes widen in shock as a saw the figures appearance I could not believe my eyes.

It was me except different he was wearing the same jacket as me except it was black with red gems on the shoulders that were colored like blood. Dark jeans and kneepads that were the same on his shoulders.

He had dark grey gloves as well as dark grey riding boots, his shirt was black with the same symbols as mine except they were dark blue.

And his face was like mine except his eyes were red that gave a sinister malicious glare to them. And his criminal mark was black instead of yellow and his streaks on his hair were dark red.

"Who are you?" I asked in a terrified voice.

He smirked evilly at me. _"Why, I am you." _He said. _"I am the darkness that is inside you."_

I froze at what he said, my body couldn't move as I looked at him just smiling evilly at me and staring at me with those sinister eyes of his.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He simply chuckled by my question as he still looked at me.

"_Why am I here, you ask." _He said. _"I am here because I want to help you."_

I got confused. Why would he want to help me? Just who is he? Why does he look like me? What does he want from me?

"_I know what your thinking." _He said. _"You ask so many questions. Yet you don't realize the truth."_

The truth? What does he mean by the truth? I don't understand? I kept staring at him, still smirking at me.

"_Yusei Fudo you have done so much for Neo Domino and your friends." _He said. _"However, was it worth saving the city? Was it worth to risking your life for the sake of others?"_

Each word made me froze and confused. Sure I would risk my life for others even those who are closes to me. I value my friends the most; my friends are everything to me. I care about them and they care about me too.

"_You think your friends care about you?" _my darker half said in a voice that sounded angry. _"You think they would care if you were dead or perhaps disappear from this world?"_

I had just about enough of this. "My friends care about me! As much as I care about them!" I said angrily.

"_Oh really?" He smirked at me. "Tell me, how many times did you had to risk your neck for them? How many times did you have to win your duels for them? How many times did they have to relay on you to get the job done?"_

I froze again by his questions. What he said made me wonder what if I was being used like a tool? What if my friends only wanted me because they couldn't handle their own business? What if our bond was all just a lie? No I can't be thinking this.

"_Search your feelings you know its true." _He said. _"There will come a time when they would turn their back on you and would leave you like mere trash."_

"That is not true!" I shouted not believing a word he said. I gripped my head as I was on my knees I wanted this to stop. But why was I alone? Why was I the only one suffering? Why aren't my friends here to help me?

"_Trust me." _He said_. "Only I can help you. Only I can be your closes ally. You will feel the sting of their betrayal and when they do you'll turn to me."_

I looked at him his eyes were showing anger and hatred. Was it my anger and hatred for my friends? My anger and hatred for everyone?

"_Join me, and together we will make them pay." _He said in a voice filled with hatred. _"Together we will punish everyone for ever trying to use us."_

Then I began to see visions of me hurting my friends, torturing them. Their cries of pain echoed in my head as I saw myself laughing at them being in pain. And I could see her face…Aki's. Her eyes showed sadness and pain as tears run down her eyes. I saw blood on my hands, the blood of my friends. No this isn't real that's not me!

"STOP!" I screamed. Then I woke up. I back at my room the apartment that me, Jack and Crow owned. I didn't know what I saw. Maybe it was just a bad dream, but it felt so real. My body was sweating as got out of bed and looked outside the window. The cities lights were shining brightly.

I don't know what just happened but it's over now. But I have a feeling that worst has yet to come.

* * *

Gmaster12: Well First chapter is done. So let me know what you guys think? Like it? Hate It?

Please be Kind and Review/Or leave some suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Gmaster12: Hi guys, I'm so so so sorry for not updating in a while since the new year came. I been so busy with college that I barely had time to write the next chapter, but however I managed to finush the second chapter. However I will be busy with college and some other stuff, but don't worry I have not given up on fan-fiction.

Also I am new to this, so please don't judge me in case I get something wrong or make a mistake. If you have any suggestions then be free to ask me so I can make corrections. So with out further ado here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or its characters, just the story. Also I do not own the artwork as the cover, all credit goes to the original artist.

* * *

The Star in the Darkness

Chapter 2: A Perfect Day or Not?

_**(Yusei P.O.V.)**_

I was in a Turbo Duel in the Kaiba Dome. Apparently someone challenged me just to see how good I was, this person was no pushover. He was about the same height as me riding an orange D-Wheel.

He was wearing an orange helmet but showed his brown hair. The rider was wearing a green shirt with jeans and a pair of riding boots that were black.

He had two strong monsters face up on the field Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. So far he only had one facedown.

It was nice to just to be dueling for fun instead of dueling for the sake of the world. However I still wondered about that dream, just what was that all about? It doesn't matter; right now I have to focus on the duel.

I was at a mere 600 LP while my opponent had 2000 LP. I was at a tight spot as the only monster on my field was Stardust Dragon, my comrade. Even with Stardust on my field he still wasn't strong enough to take out two of this guy's monsters.

Last turn he managed to summon his Red-Eyes by banishing his Luster Dragon. And with his effect he brought out his Horus that I managed to take out with Junk Destroyer's effect last turn.

His Horus destroyed my Junk Destroyer but lucky I activated Defense Draw so I didn't take any damage and drew a card from my deck. As well as discarding Swift Scarecrow from my hand when his Red Eyes made a direct attack. I came that close to losing.

This person was really good in using a deck, which consist of Horus. Since his Horus can negate any spell card effect. As I sped passed the stands I could see my friends sitting in the crowd cheering me on.

A smile appeared in my face. I was happy to have such great friends. I know that I can't let them down, even when the odds are against you. "It's my Turn, Draw!" I drew my card and smiled just what I needed.

**Yusei SC [7] LP: 600 **

"I summon Mono Synchron" My monster appeared on my field.

Mono Synchron Lv1 Tuner ATK: 0/DEF: 0

"Since I control a tuner monster I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog back from my grave." My Hedgehog appeared next to my Mono Synchron.

Quillbolt Hedgehog Lv2 ATK: 800/DEF: 800

"When Mono Synchron is used for a synchro summons, the levels of my other monster drop to level one!"

Qullbolt Hedgehog Lv2-Lv1

"Now I tune my Mono Synchron with my now level one Hedgehog." As my monsters joined together I started to chant, "Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

Formula Synchron Lv2 Synchro/Tuner ATK: 200/DEF: 1500

"And due to his effect when he is Synchro summoned I get to draw one card." I drew my card from my deck. As my runner began to speed up radiated with energy.

I could feel myself moving at hyper speed. The wind blowing in my face and my mind being clear as I was now about to summon my Trump Card "Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!"

I appeared right next to my opponent surprised at the disappearing act. But not only that I brought out my strongest monster as it flew to the sky and let out a mighty roar shinning with its magnificent light.

Shooting Star Dragon Lv10 ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2500

The audience was amazed as well as my friends well except for Jack since he knew what I was going to pull off. "Now I activate Shooting Star Dragon's first effect. I draw five cards and for each tuner I have my dragon can attack by the same number of tuners I have in my hand."

I drew my five cards and so far I only had three tuners in my hand. Debris Dragon, Turbo Synchron and Majestic Dragon. That's all I need to win this duel. "Now, Go Shooting Star Dragon! Stardust Mirage!"

My dragon pulled in its arms and legs as it separated into three colors Red, Blue and Yellow. "Not so fast." My opponent said. "I activate my Trap Mirror Force, Now your attack goes right back to your dragon."

"Sorry Pal, but thanks to Shooting Star's second effect it can negate your Mirror Force's effect and destroy it."

"What!" My opponent sounded surprised. My attack continued as the first attack destroyed his Horus, second his Red Eyes then my last attack hit him directly.

**Opponent LP: 0 - Loser**

The duel was over as my opponent's engine caught smoke. I stopped my runner and took off my helmet and approached my opponent. "That was an impressive duel." I said. "You are a really good duelist using that Horus deck."

"Thanks, but it's you who is the Great Duelist." He said. "It was an honor dueling the hero who saved Neo Domino and the leader of Team 5D's." We shook hands as he exit the stadium. Later my friends ran towards me to greet me and congratulate me.

"Yusei, that was awesome!" Rua said in his usual hyperactive voice. Ruka just sighed at her brother.

"Please, if I had dueled him I could have beaten that guy in mere seconds." Jack said still the same as always.

"Yusei." I turned to see Aki. "That was really amazing." She said.

A smile came to my face. "Thank you, Aki." I didn't know why but I always loved seeing that beautiful face of hers. Everything about her is just beautiful.

"Hey why not we all go to Martha's to celebrate." Crow said. "She said that she had something planned for us at the orphanage."

That's right I forget about the party that Martha was having for us in honor of our victory. It had been a year since we saved Neo Domino and what better way to celebrate with my friends and Martha.

But however it just wasn't the same without Bruno. He was a part of the team and our friend, the memory of that duel we had in the Arc still lingered in my head.

I wish he were here with us to celebrate this moment of peace. Even though he worked with Z-ONE, we still consider him our friend. When Z-one said that he didn't care about his death I was angry no furious of what he said. But now that's over and Bruno and the other members of the Yllaster are at peace.

I looked up at the sky and all I could see was the blue sky and the clouds. To this day everything was just normal, No threat, no Arc Cradle and No danger to the city. But I still keep remembering about the events that occurred in the WRGP and that Final duel with Z-ONE.

We have faced many challenges but in the end we succeeded and for ounce everything was back to the way it was. That's all we ever wanted just a day with no threats or evil organizations trying to take over the world or destroy Neo Domino.

"Hey Yusei." I snapped out of my thoughts to see Crow hand patting my shoulder. "You okay?" Crow then asked.

I just simply smiled and said. "I'm alright, I was just lost in my thoughts that's all."

"Okay." He said. "Well let's get going then." We later got in our runners and sped off to Martha's.

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Yusei and his friends exited the stadium as they mounted their runners and headed to the Orphanage. Rua was sitting with Crow while Ruka was sitting with Aki, Yusei and Jack rode by themselves.

As they continued to ride to their destination Yusei couldn't help to remember about that nightmare he had. Just what was it that could have caused him to have that nightmare? Also who was this person or thing that looked like him except he looked sinister? He had kept it a secret from his friends since he didn't wanted them to worry.

Each question came to Yusei's mind about that dream he had yesterday, it felt so real to him. He could still see the horrible images of his friends being tortured, beaten and scared to death. As well as Aki's face, the blood on his hands while he was laughing manically is as if he enjoyed their suffering.

Just like how Aki enjoyed causing pain to others when she was the black rose witch. Each question came to Yusei's mind as he thought more about the dream, the way his look-alike said to him about his friends betraying him. But however he didn't want to believe it.

No matter what Yusei knows that his friends will always be there for him just as he will always be there for them. So he just stopped thinking about it and continued to ride with his comrades toward The Orphanage. But deep down something was making Yusei feel uneasy. He just ignored it as he and the other's arrived at Martha's.

* * *

**_(Aki's P.O.V.)_ **

We had arrived to the orphanage, everyone was enjoying themselves. As we spend the whole day with our friends.

For when we first got in the house we were all greeted by a huge surprise as everyone we knew was there Martha, The Orphan's, Mikage, Ushio, Carly, Stephenie and Saiga. I glanced at the room, trying to spot my friends.

Crow was with the kids telling the story about our battle in the Arc Cradle. Jack was just drinking his punch as he was next to Carly as they were talking. Rua and Ruka were just enjoying themselves with the snacks that Martha made. Ushio was with Mikage now that they were dating ever since Mikage couldn't steal Jack's heart she decided to date Ushio who was happy that he had finally had the women he had a crush on for so long.

Saiga was in the kitchen cooking more food while Stephanie was just drinking punch since she had no one to talk too because Jack was with Carly.

We all had a good reason to celebrate—not only for the victory for our team but for the salvation of Neo Domino. But none of that was possible since we owed it to the man, our Team leader who saved the city and everyone.

Speaking of which, I couldn't see where Yusei was. I tried to look for him until I found him outside. He was standing there looking at the sky, maybe he just wanted to get some fresh air. My gaze was still on him while everyone is inside. I could never understand why he always does the lone wolf act? I never like it when he is by himself.

After all he is the man who I am secretly in love with. Yes, deep in my heart I always hold special feelings for him. Yusei is the most amazing person to have ever come to my life.

Out of all the signers Yusei is the one who I feel close to since we have a strong bond between us. After all the pain and neglect I had endured because of my powers, he was the one who saved me from myself and took away my pain.

He was the one who changed my life and made me blossom into the person that I am today. If it wasn't for him I would still have been The Black Rose witch and be in the Arcadia Movement with Divine. I wouldn't have given my parents a second chance if not for him.

He is more than just a friend; he is someone special to us and mostly me. I managed to control my psychic powers because of him and had a wonderful life with great friends, and for that I am always thankful to him.

But I just couldn't stand to see him outside by himself. So I decided to go up to him and maybe just maybe I could tell him my feelings for him. Even if he doesn't feel the same way I do for him I could accept us being friends but at least I tried.

I began to walk toward him as he was paying attention to the sky it was beautiful tonight filled with stars that shined the night sky. Just like him since he is my light, my star that shined away my darkness.

"Nice night isn't it." I asked as I stood next to him.

"It sure is." He replied back as his gaze was still at the sky. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"I am, thank you for asking." I said to him. "Why are you out here when everyone is inside?"

He turned his gaze to me. "I just wanted to clear my head from all the noise that was going on inside."

"I see." I said. "You know I just don't like it when you're by yourself. After all this party is not only for our victory but for you as well. Since you are the one who saved the city." I finished saying.

He kept his eyes on me and smiled at me, I could feel my face beginning to turn red. But it was a little dark to notice. I could feel my heart pumping the way he smiles warmly at me. I just love his smile but there is more I love about him than just that.

"I know that, but I'm used to being by myself. I don't mind." He said. But still it just didn't feel right to spend time by yourself, I know that he is a calm-minded and serious person. But he also has a good heart.

"I see." I looked back inside to see everyone continuing enjoying the party. ""Everyone looks to be having a really good time, huh?" I asked as he followed my line of vision.

Yusei nodded. "Everyone," I heard him whisper.

I looked at him and I saw his face as if he were sad or upset about something. "Yusei?" I asked him and he turned his vision to me again. "Is something wrong? You don't look as happy as when we arrived."

He sighed. "I'm alright, It just been a long day that's all." I didn't buy it for what he said he always keeps things to himself, which I never liked whenever I or the others try to help him.

"Yusei, please don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you." I said sounded a little strict. "Please tell me what's wrong? And don't try to change the subject or make up a lie."

Yusei sighed again and turned towards the sky. "It's just lately after we stopped the Arc Cradle from falling on Neo Domino. I began to feel a little uneasy over the last few weeks."

"Uneasy?" I asked as I began to get a little worried. "Is it about Bruno? Right?"

He lowered his gaze as his bangs covered his eyes. Now I really began to worry seeing him like this. Sometimes he can be a serious, strong and a kind-hearted person. But there are times when he can get upset or like he said uneasy.

I know that he and Bruno were close in fact we all were close. Bruno was our friend, but at first I got jealous when he and Yusei spend more time on projects and engines that he didn't had time for me to help me with my physics homework.

However I eventually warmed up to Bruno and accepted him as a friend. I felt the pain Yusei felt when he defeated him in a turbo duel when we were in the Arc.

"Yusei, I know the memory of losing Bruno pains you." I said. "But there was nothing you could have done."

"I could have done something!" He said sounding upset that surprised me as he gave me a glare. I was a little scared when he gave me that look. He then changed his expression into regret.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he looked at me. "I just wish that if I managed to save him then he wouldn't had been absorbed by the black hole."

"Yusei." I whispered more worried to see him like this. "I'm sorry I mentioned about Bruno, I didn't mean-." I got cut off as my eyes began to water. Tears ran down my face, however I felt arms wrapped around me.

Yusei was giving me a hug and a warm one too. "Aki, please don't be sorry." He said as he finished hugging me and wiped my tears away with his gloved hands. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's okay." I said as I cupped his left cheek. "We all get upset. But it's just-." I turned away thinking about the day that we almost lost him when he defeated Z-one.

We were all worried, but I was worried about Yusei the most, When Sherry said about him dying if he boards the Arc.

The thought of losing him devastated me; I could never imagine him dying. No ever. I could never imagine a life without him, the person who I love with all my heart. When we all thought he had died when the Arc disappeared we were devastated. I was devastated the most as my eyes watered.

But however he had amazed us when he flied toward us, alive. I cried tears of joy seeing the man that I love survived his fate. Escaped death.

I felt two pairs of hands on my shoulders as I stopped thinking. "Aki are you okay?" Yusei asked me if I was alright.

"Yes I'm alright." I told him. But for some reason I know he could tell something was bothering me.

"Aki, please look at me." He said. "Is there something bothering you? It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

I turned around to see his face as my eyes began to water again. "Yusei, I was scared when we all thought you had…died." I sobbed. I didn't know why I was crying? All I know is that my greatest fear is losing him.

He looked at me with concern and worry for me as I was in this state. "Aki." He whispered. I just kept my gaze to my feet as I didn't want him to see me like this.

My eyes continued to shed tears until I felt something rubbing my cheek gently. My eyes opened to find his hand on my left cheek, he removed his glove this time as he dried my tears.

"Aki, please don't be upset." He said. "I don't like it when you get like this. So please don't cry." He said as he smiled his warmest smile to me.

I was surprised he said that could be that he actually feels the same way? Or maybe he just dose that when some of his friends are feeling upset. It doesn't matter as he locked me again in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Yusei." I said as I closed my eyes and rested my head on his left shoulder. He kept his arms around my slender waist as he continued to comfort me.

"You're welcome, Aki." He said. "You know I was also scared that I wouldn't make it out of the Arc. I thought that I was never going to see you or the others again. But mostly you."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I felt my heart pumped again as I looked at him as his blue eyes looked at my gold eyes. It was now or never as I was about to say what I always wanted to say to him. I was prepared for the worse.

"Yusei, there's something that I wanted to say to you." I said as my face turned red again.

"What is it Aki?" he asked. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. As I was having trouble getting the words out of my mouth.

"Yusei, I lo-." I was cut off when we heard a loud noise coming from inside. We turned around to where the noise came from.

"What was that?" Yusei asked. As he ran back into the house I followed.

We came inside only to see Jack and Crow in the ground as they were wrestling each other. They were fighting as pieces of the table were scattered around. Everyone just watched them all shocked. The orphans were cheering for Crow. While Martha came in and by the looks of it had a mad look on her face.

"Boys that's ENOUGH! She shouted as she peaked their ears. The two yelped by her touch.

"What happened?" Yusei asked.

"I was enjoying my punch until birdbrain here spilled some all over my jacket!" Jack shouted.

"It was an accident and I said I was sorry." Crow said. "And who are you calling a birdbrain you Jackass!"

"Oh, big brother Crow cursed." I heard one of the orphans said.

"Crow! What did I say about cursing in front of the kids?" Martha scowled at Crow.

"Sorry Martha." Jack snickered at Crow being scolded by Martha. Until Martha gave Jack a sharp glare that made him shut up.

"When will you guys ever grow up?" Yusei sighed at his two foster brothers. "By the way what was it that you wanted to tell me Aki?" He turned to me.

"Oh, it's…nothing." I said turning my gaze away from him again. Great I was about to tell him my feelings until those two idiots had to ruined my chance. I swear I'll get them back for this.

"Okay, are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." That was all I said. So much for my chance. Maybe I'll tell him next time.

* * *

Gmaster12: Well the second chapter is done. Oh Boy right when Aki was about to tell her feelings, Jack and Crow had to ruin it with their fight. Let me know what you guys think or again leave some suggestion in case I made some mistakes. I'll be sure sure to update soon.

Please be Kind and Review


End file.
